justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Ma Itù
|artist = |year = 2019 |difficulty = Hard |effort = Moderate |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |dlc = February 12, 2020 (NOW) |mc = |pc = (Bar) |gc = |lc = |kcal = |dura = |pictos = 136 |dura = 3:00 |nowc = MaItu |audio = |choreo = |perf = Sarah Magassa }}" " (stylized in-game as "MA ITU") by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a woman wearing an African-based outfit with futuristic tones. She has a black isicholo on her head, with black and gold ribbon-like tassels with patterns placed on the side of the isicholo. The base of the isicholo is connected with a golden futuristic visor with a golden inverted triangle on the top center that covers her eyes, with golden chains wrapped on the top of the visor. She also wears a sleeveless leotard that leaves her legs exposed. The leotard contains a face in the style of African art, with the lips, nose, parts of the cheeks, and eyebrows light blue and the rest of the face is in gold. The rest of the leotard is black, with golden accents on the hips as well as stiff golden shoulder pads with a golden ensemble around her neck area. She also has a large, open golden flowing cape with loose open sleeves and having black and yellow patterns on the back and glowing yellow eyes on the front. Lastly, she wears black leggings with golden patterns. The accessories include a pair of thick golden earrings and golden bangles, and her makeup includes a golden lower lip with a gold line from the center of her upper lip to her chin. She is barefoot and has a blue outline. Background The background takes place in an African temple. In the choruses, three dark large African masks float in full front view with orange masks and sometimes flash white around the eyes. In the verses, after a transition of white smoke, a light blue waterfall and ferns are visible in the distance. The rocks around it illuminate in various patterns and white steam immerses from the ground. Halfway through one of the verses and just before the next chorus, the scenery moves forward through a pathway with dark walls that light up blue, as well as triangular patterns in lines. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Swing your right arm up. Gold Move 2: Place your hands above your head as a crown while you step with your right foot. maitugm1.png|Gold Move 1 Maitu gm.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Maitu gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Maitu gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists. *Must Dance 2020 *Girl Power! *15-Minute Soft Workout *Passport in a Playlist *All Songs K-R Trivia *'' '' is the second song by Stella Mwangi in the series. **Stella Mwangi is the third non-Ubisoft artist to write an original song for the series, after Konshens and Imposs. *The title translates to "Our Truth". *'' '' was revealed by Stella Mwangi s Instagram account shortly before the teaser was published on YouTube. **Stella Mwangi also wears the coach s outfit in the cover art. *In the thumbnails of the France, UK and Denmark versions of the preview, the title is misspelled as Ma It'u''. Also, in the titles of these previews, it was misspelled as ''Ma Itù''. *The version of the song used in-game is different from the version used in the music video. *The coach appears in the background of Skibidi. *Playing three times unlocks Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) s flower graffiti sticker. *'' '' is featured in the is updating, this song is featured in this section}} Recommended For You section. *On , is stylized as '''MA ITŪ. Gallery Game Files Maitu cover generic.png|'' '' Maitu cover albumcoach.png| album coach Maitu albumbkg.png| album background maitu_banner_bkg.png| menu banner maitu_map_bkg.png| map background MaItu_BC.jpg| cover MaItu ava.png|Avatar Maitu gold ava.png|Golden avatar MaItu_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Maitu jd2020 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (8th-gen) Maitu jd2020 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Maitu_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen, Controller) Maitu jd2020 coachmenu camera.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen, Camera) MaItu_jd2020_menu_wii.png|''Ma Itù'' on the menu (Wii) Maitu jd2020 routinemenu wii.png| routine selection screen (Wii) Maitu jd2020 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Maitu jdnow menu.png|'' '' on the menu Maitu jdnow coachmenu computer.png| coach selection screen (Computer) Maitu jdnow coachmenu phone.png| coach selection screen (Phone) Maitu jdnow score.png| scoring screen Promotional Images MaItu_BirthdayKids_jdnow_notification.png| notification (along with Happy Birthday) Others Maitu thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Maitu thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Screenshot_20190927-092136.jpg|Instagram confirmation Videos Official Music Video Just Dance 2020 presents MA ITŪ by Stella Mwangi Official Music Video Ubisoft US Teasers Ma Itù - Gameplay Teaser (US) Ma Itù - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Just Dance 2020 Ma Itu 5 Stars Megastar Behind The Scenes Just Dance 2020 Creative Spotlight MA ITŪ Ubisoft US References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Stella Mwangi Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Sarah Magassa Category:Songs by Ubisoft